Appa Cemburu,Oeh?
by Choi Heewon
Summary: sang Appa dari Super Junior tengah cemburu pada sang Umma! apa yang menyebabkan sang Appa cemburu? author ga pandai bikin Summary. langsung dibaca yah!
1. Chapter 1

Appa cemburu, oeh?

Disclaimer: Sj milik Tuhan, SME, dan orang tuanya. Para seme milik para uke dan para uke milik para seme. Kecuali Siwon oppa milikku! #plakk

Pairing cast: Kangteuk, All Couple Super junior.

Rated: T-M (?)

Summary: appa dari super junior masih marah pada 'istri' nya karena sedikit masalah. Melihat anak2nya yaitu member Sj bermanja-manja ria pada umma mereka, sang appa cemburu dan ... BACA AJA DEH! *capslock jebol*

Warning!: YAOI, Boys love. Gaje. Typo (s). Humor gagal. NC

a/n: hai-hai! Ni ff yaoi pertamaku, jg ff ini terinspirasi dari banyak ff. Dan bukan berarti aku PLAGIAT ya! Karena aku anti bgt yg namanya PLAGIAT. Oh ya disini anggap aja semua anggota suju dah wamil ya! Selamat membaca!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Author Pov...

Sore yang cerah dipenuhi dengan suara-suara yang sangat tidak enak didengar. Ya, itu suara 2 orang namja yang sedang bertengkar. Suara tersebut berasal dari dorm Super junior. "sampai kapan kau akan marah padaku, chagiya?" ujar sang namja cantik & sexy kepada namja yang badannya lebih besar dan kekar yang sedang memunggungi sang namja cantik. "sampai hyung sadar" jawab sang namja kekar bernama asli Kim Young Won itu. "oh ayolah kangin, jangan membawa permasalahan yang dulu. WGM itu sudah lama kan. Jangan dibawa hati seperti itu. Lagipula Sora-ssi hanya temanku sekarang" jelas sang namja cantik yang sering dipanggil Leeteuk. "tapi kenapa waktu itu aku melihatmu bermesraan dengan yeoja itu hah? Perasaan aku juga pernah ikut WGM, tapi tak pernah 'sedekat' itu dengan 'pasangan' itu" jawab Kangin dengan penekanan pada kata _sedekat_ dan _pasangan_. " oh ayolah Kangin, jangan terlalu diungkit-ungkit seperti itu. Aku tak suka! Ya sudah terserah kamu sajalah. Aku sudah menjelaskan yang sebenarnya padamu berulang kali tapi kau tak mendengarkan. Ya sudah!" ucap Leeteuk sambil berlalu dari hadapan Kangin. Yang ditinggal hanya diam dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa di ruangan itu.

Kangin Pov...

Aiisshhh! Jinja!? Aku memang gak bisa mengendalikan diri! Di depan teuki chagiyaku aku selalu mengomelinya, mengacuhkannya, dan mendiaminya. Bagaimana tidak? Kejadian beberapa minggu lalu membuatku benar2 terbakar api cemburu!

Flashback..

Aku sedang berjalan-jalan di dekat-dekat SM building. Tentunya aku memakai penyamaran. Tiba-tiba aku tertarik pada sebuah cafe yang sudah sangat aku kenal. Ya, tempat itu tempat aku menyatakan perasaanku my Angles dan dia menerimanya. Aku sangat senang saat itu! Aku melangkah menuju cafe tersebut. Namun langkahku terhenti ketika melihat namja yang kucintai berada di dalam dengan seorang yeoja. Tunggu, YEOJA? Dan aku kenal yeoja itu. Dia Kang Sora. Perempuan yang paling kubenci karena dulu mereka dipasangkan di WGM. Aku melihatnya dengan seksama dari luar jendela. MWO? MY ANGELS MEMELUK YEOJA SIALAN ITU?! Akkhhh! Teuki! Kau tak memikirkan perasaanku ya! Baiklah! Aku mengerti! Kau pasti bosan denganku kan!? Lihat saja, masih banyak yang mau denganku *termasuk author*. Aku yang tak kuasa melihat kejadian itu langsung pergi ke sembarang tempat sambil terus meruntuki kejadian tadi.

Flashback end.

Aaakkhhh memikirkan hal itu lagi membuat hatiku kian panas saja! Tapi tidak enak juga sih marahan sama Teuki hyung. Yang paling bikin aku sengsara, sudah 2 minggu aku tidak dapat JATAH! Oh tuhan, hanya itu yang aku takutkan kalau aku marahan dengan Teuki hyung. aah aku ke kamar saja deh.

Kangin Pov end...

Author Pov...

Kangin segera menuju kamarnya. Ia berjalan lebih cepat agar bisa segera menidurkan dirinya ke ranjang empuknya. Tapi niatan itu terhenti karena melihat sosok 'istri' nya sedang tidur dengan posisi membelakangi pintu. Posisi itu membuat kangin tergoda. Betapa tidak, celana sang Angle yang ketat dan bajunya yang agak memperlihatkan sedikit punggung nya. Juga celana sang leader yang memperlihatkan bentuk pantat indahnya menurut kangin. Hal itu membuat gairah kangin naik. Kalau tidak ingat dia sedang marahan dengan Leeteuk, Kangin yakin ia akan langsung menerkam sang uri leader Suju itu. Ah sudahlah aku pergi saja, pikir Kangin. Ia langsung pergi keluar setelah menggunakan jaketnya.

Melihat sang appa pergi, anak-anaknya mulai membicarakan hal yang terjadi pada appa dan umma mereka. "bagaimana ini hyung? Aku baru datang saja sudah disuguhi pertengkaran appa dan umma." Ujar sang snow white pada Simba kekasihnya. "haaaahh... sabarlah chagi. Kami juga bingung. Sudah 2 minggu mereka terus bertengkar. Kita harus segera melerai mereka hyung, saeng" kata Siwon pada hyung & dongsaengnya. "kudengar dari teuki, dia bilang kangin salah paham. Leeteuk hanya berusaha menenangkan sora yang sedang menangis karena suatu masalah. Tapi malah kangin menganggap hal itu bukan bermaksud seperti itu." Ujar sang Cinderella Heechul bijak. " yang penting sekarang kita harus membuat mereka baikan. Aku gak suka melihat mereka bertengkar seperti ini. Bagaimana ya caranya...?" ucap donghae pada mereka semua. "aah aku punya ide!" ujar eunhyuk kemudian. Lalu mereka mulai mendiskusikan hal yang akan dilakukan untuk menyelesaikan pertengkaran sang 'appa' dan 'umma'. Anak2 yang baik... #plak

Skip Time...

Sudah 1 minggu lewat, para anggota suju mulai melancarkan aksinya. Mereka berharap, dengan aksi cara mereka ini sang appa bisa memaafkan sang umma. Mau tau apa yang direncanakan anak-anak SJ untuk menyelesaikan pertengkaran Kangin & Leeteuk? Liat chap berikutnya!


	2. Chapter 2

Appa Cemburu, Oeh?

Author: Miracle 7-3

Disclaimer: Sj milik Tuhan, SME, dan orang tuanya. Para seme milik para uke dan para uke milik para seme. Kecuali Siwon oppa milikku! #plakk

Pairing cast: Kangteuk, All Couple Super junior.

Rated: T-M (?)

Summary: appa dari super junior masih marah pada 'istri' nya karena sedikit masalah. Melihat anak2nya yaitu member Sj bermanja-manja ria pada umma mereka, sang appa cemburu dan ... BACA AJA DEH! *capslock jebol*

Warning!: YAOI, Boys love. Gaje. Typo (s). Humor gagal. NC (klo jadi ^^v)

a/n: hai-hai! Ni ff yaoi pertamaku, jg ff ini terinspirasi dari banyak ff. Dan bukan berarti aku PLAGIAT ya! Karena aku anti bgt yg namanya PLAGIAT. Oh ya disini anggap aja semua anggota suju dah wamil ya! Selamat membaca!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rencana member Sj (kec. Kangin & Leeteuk) adalah:

Membuat appa mereka cemburu!

Mau tau caranya? Para member Super Junior akan bermanja-manja pada Leeteuk. Sampai sang appa juga ikutan bermanja-manja pada istrinya. Mengapa mereka membuat ide seperti itu? Karena mereka tau, sang Racoon itu akan cemburu jika member SJ yang lain bermanja-manja dengan leeteuk. Dengan kecemburuannya itu, dia juga akan ikut bermanja-manjaan pada istrinya. Sang pembuat ide aka Eunhyuk yang memulai rencana ini. Pertama-tama ia akan berpura-pura bertengkar dengan Donghae. Lalu dia akan merajuk pada leeteuk. Kita lihat, apakah rencana yang dimulai dari eunhyuk sang appa akan luluh?

1. Eunhyuk

"pokoknya kau harus mau pergi ke kebun binatang besok! Kalau tidak kau tak akan dapat jatah selama 1 bulan! Dasar ikan busuk bau amis!" teriak Hyukjae pada kekasihnya di kamar. Donghae yang mendengar perkataan terakhir eunhyuk hanya cemberut. Tapi sebenarnya donghae tidak marah, ia yakin itu Cuma bercanda bukan? Lalu eunhyuk menuju ruang makan tempat para member sedang berkumpul untuk sarapan. "huuuwweee umma!" teriak eunhyuk sambil memeluk leeteuk dari samping. Kangin yang melihat itu mulai panas. Tapi ia masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya. "ada apa Hyukkie? Kok mukamu begitu sih?" tanya sang umma pada anaknya #plaak . "umma! Donghae tak mau menemaniku pergi besok! Padahal aku ingin pergi dengannya. Apa donghae tidak mencitaiku lagi ya umma?" tanya eunhyuk pada leeteuk dengan puppy eyesnya. "aadduuuhh tak mungkin hyukkie! Hyung yakin dia masih sangat mencintaimu kok!" ucap leeteuk sambil mengusap rambut kecoklatan eunhyuk. Kangin benar-benar panas. Ia berusaha fokus pada makanannya. Member lain yang melihat sudah merasa menang karena mereka yakin, appanya sebentar lagi akan menarik leeteuk dan mulai bermanja-manja pada istrinya. Tapi dugaan mereka salah. Sang appa malah menyelesaikan makannya dengan cepat dan langsung pergi ke ruang tv dengan langkah cepat juga. Ia melewati hyukkie dan leeteuk dengan wajah cemberut. Member lain cengo melihatnya. Ryewook yang sedang cuci piring hampir menjatuhkan piringnya kalau tidak ada yesung yang menahan piringnya jatuh. Kangin benar-benar meninggalkan mereka dengan raut wajah kesal.

2. Ryewook.

Minggu lalu, orang pertama sudah gagal. Lalu sesuai rencana, kali ini yang maju adalah Ryewook. Si enternal magnae ini, kalau sudah bermanja-manja dengan leeteuk pasti akan berlangsung lama. Bahkan bisa dari pagi sampai larut malam. Semua member tahu itu. Dan dengan pertengkaran yang dibuat-buat, Ryewook mulai merencanakan aksinya. "hiks..hiks... huuuuwweeee!" tangis ryewook yang membuat para member lain menengok ke suara tangisan itu. 'rencana dimulai...' pikir para member (minus kangin & leeteuk) dan bersikap tak acuh pada ryewook. Sang suami aka yesung pun pura-pura menulikan telinganya sambil bermain bersama dangko brothers dikamarnya. "eeh? Ryewookie? Ada apa wokkie?" tanya leeteuk sambil menghampiri ryewook yang sedang duduk di lantai. "hiks..hiks.. huwee! Umma!" manja ryewook sambil memeluk leeteuk erat. Kangin menoleh. Melihat itu mukanya merah padam dengan mata terbelalak. Para member pada cengengesan sambil tertawa dalam hati mereka. "cupp..cuppp... uljima Wokkie. Ada apa oeh? Sampai kau menangis begini? Uljima sayang..." ucap leeteuk pada wokkie. 'tunggu? Sayang? SAYANG!?' pikir kangin dengan otak panasnya. "hiikkss umma...! dari kemarin aku sial terus! Kemarin ice creamku diambil donghae hyung, jatah susuku diminum eunhyuk hyung, dapur berantakan dengan heechul hyung, dan sampai sekarang aku diacuhkan oleh yesung hyung... huuwwee!" tangisan pura-pura ryewook semakin menjadi-jadi. Yang disebut namanya menatap tajam ryewook. Terkecuali yesung yang masih asyik bermain dengan anak-anaknya #plaak. Ryewook yang mengetahui tatapan tajam mereka hanya memberi kode –sudah-tak-apa!-. "aahh begitu. Klo masalah ice cream dan susu nanti hyung belikan lagi ne?. Trus dapur berantakan juga gak apa-apa. Nanti kalau butuh bantuan panggil aku saja. Masalah yesung nanti aku yang ngomong. Arra?" ucap leeteuk pada ryewook. "benar? Umma janji?" gantian sekarang ryewook menggunakan puppy eyesnya. Leeteuk hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum angel. Kangin masih berpikir dengan otak panasnya. 'biasanya leeteuk hyung akan pelit, kenapa sekarang dia baik begitu!?' pikir kangin (lagi). "yeeaayy! Umma baik! Aku sayang sama umma!" kata ryewook sambil mempererat pelukannya. Leeeteuk membalas pelukan ryewook lalu berucap, "panggil aku hyung saja ya! Jangan umma!". "anii! Kami semua mau memanggilmu umma! Karena bagi kami, hyung itu umma kita. Jadi gak papa kan hyung?" ryewook mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes nya lagi. "tapi kalau di luar dorm jangan ya?" ucap leeteuk sambil berdiri dan membawa ryewook duduk dengannya di sebelah kangin. Kangin yang melihat itu semakin panas. Bagaimana tidak? Baginya mendapat pelukan erat leeteuk aja sudah beruntung, sekarang ryewook menidurkan kepalanya pada paha leeteuk dan yang memangku mengelus-elus rambut ryewook. Kangin terus mendengus kesal. Semua itu sudah keterlaluan baginya. Dia saja akhir-akhir ini tak pernah dapat servis begitu. Member sj yang lain ketawa kemenangan dalam hati. Sungguh, wajah kangin yang kesal ingin sekali membuat mereka tertawa. Akhirnya ryewook tertidur pulas di pangkuan leeteuk. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum sambil terus mengelus rambut ryewook. Kangin mulai berdiri. Para member yang lain mengira, dia akan meraih leeteuk dan langsung membawa leeteuk kekamar. Tapi mereka salah (lagi. =='). Kangin ternyata mau ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu dengan keras

BLAMM!

Ryewook yang mendengar itu menggeliat pelan. Takut sang enternal magnae terbangun, leeteuk malah semakin mengelus sayang rambut ryewook. Member yang lain hanya bisa cengo kembali dengan wajah saling memandang satu sama lain. Mereka saling memijat kening mereka masing-masing karena rencana mereka belum berhasil.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Appa cemburu, oeh?

Disclaimer: Sj milik Tuhan, SME, dan orang tuanya. Para seme milik para uke dan para uke milik para seme. Kecuali Siwon oppa milikku! #plakk

Pairing cast: Kangteuk, All Couple Super junior.

Rated: T-M (?)

Summary: appa dari super junior masih marah pada 'istri' nya karena sedikit masalah. Melihat anak2nya yaitu member Sj bermanja-manja ria pada umma mereka, sang appa cemburu dan ... BACA AJA DEH! *capslock jebol*

Warning!: YAOI, Boys love. Gaje. Typo (s). Humor gagal. NC

a/n: hai-hai! Ni ff yaoi pertamaku, jg ff ini terinspirasi dari banyak ff. Dan bukan berarti aku PLAGIAT ya! Karena aku anti bgt yg namanya PLAGIAT. Oh ya disini anggap aja semua anggota suju dah wamil ya! Selamat membaca! Maaf klo lama Update (_ _) makasih yang udah reviews ya! ni chap 3. Moga kalian suka… 3

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

3. Donghae

Eunhyuk sedang pulang ke rumah ibunya. Donghae terkena sakit demam. Para member memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan baik. Kali ini orang yang harus melaksanakan misinya yaitu donghae. Donghae sih mau saja malah dia beruntung. Dia bisa bermanja-manjaan dengan leeteuk, hyung kesayangannya. Para member sudah bersiap-siap tidur. Kecuali donghae yang masih belum bisa tidur (pura-pura. ==') . leeteuk mulai memeriksa tiap kamar, apakah si penghuni kamar sudah tidur atau belum. Setelah melihat kamar donghae agak kebuka. Dia segera masuk dan memegang dahi donghae. "sudah mendingan.." gumam leeteuk. Donghae terbangun mendengar suara leeteuk. "mian donghae. Apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanya leeteuk. "anii hyung. Hyung boleh tidak aku tidur denganmu malam ini? Aku tak bisa tidur hyuuuung~" rengek donghae pada hyungnya. Leeteuk tersenyum dan mengagguk. Lalu ia membawa donghae ke kamarnya dan segera menidurkan donghae dikasur king size miliknya dan kangin. Kenapa? Karena mereka sudah menikah! Jadi ya mereka lebih memilih tidur 1 ranjang. Lalu ia mulai menidurkan dirinya di sebelah donghae. Kangin mulai masuk ke kamarnya bingung karena di kasurnya ada mahluk pengganggu baginya *digebukin elfishy* "hyung, kenapa donghae tidur di kasur kita!?" tanya kangin dengan nada meninggi. Donghae sebenarnya ingin melek, tapi ia malas dan berpura-pura mengerang pelan. Leeteuk yang melihat itu langsung memanjakan donghae agar kembali tertidur. Donghae tersenyum senang dalam hati. 'dapat kau appa! Kau harus maafkan umma dulu baru aku pergi!' ucap donghae dalam hati. "ssstt.. kangin jangan berisik! Tak apa kan hari ini kau tidur di ruang tengah dulu? Kau kan tahu donghae sedang demam sedangkan eunhyuk sedang pergi ke rumah orang tuanya?" ucap leeteuk pelan. "lalu, apa hubungannya denganku!?" tanya kangin lagi dengan suara yang lebih tinggi. Donghae kembali mengerang pelan (pura-pura lagi). "sstt kangin! Pelankan suaramu! Tentu saja ada! Dia dongsaengmu. Dan kau tahu kan appa donghae menitipkan ia pada kita semua termasuk padaku? Jadi aku harus merawatnya baik-baik. Jadi kau mengalah dulu padanya kangin..." ucap leeteuk memelas. Kangin paling tidak bisa melihat wajah itu. "arra, arra!" ucap kangin sambil membawa selimut, guling dan bantalnya keluar kamar. Ia terus mendengus kesal. Harusnya ia bisa langsung membanting (?) donghae kembali kekamarnya. Tapi apa daya, ia gak mampu menatap wajah memelas sang angel. Jadilah sekarang ia harus tidur di ruang tengah. "awas saja... aku akan membalas" ucap kangin pada diri sendiri lalu segera tidur. Sebagian member yang masih bangun segera masuk kekamarnya lagi dan tidak peduli pada rencana mereka yang tidak berhasil.

4. Sungmin.

Oh ayolah... siapa yang gak kenal the king of aegyo ini? Tapi apa semua aegyo yang sungmin keluarkan mampu meluluhkan hati seorang evil maknae aka Cho Kyuhyun?. Kurasa kadang iya kadang tidak. Seperti halnya sekarang. Sungmin sudah bermanja-manja dengan kyuhyun, tapi yang ditanggapi malah kekasih kedua kyuhyun alias 'psp'. Sungmin beneran sebal sekarang. Ia menghampiri leeteuk dan segera mengaduh keluh kesahnya kepada leeteuk. Leeteuk yang menjadi tempat curhat hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "kenapa umma malah tersenyum! Aku sedang menderita begini umma malah seperti itu!" sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya. "ne..ne... maafkan hyung ne? Nah sekarang, bagaimana kalau kita belanja saja agar kau tak kesal lagi?" kata sang umma berbaik hati. "nee!" ucap sungmin sambil menarik tangan leeteuk. Kangin yang melihat itu menganggap adegan itu sangat mesra. Yaahh~ sang appa mulai terpengaruh rupanya... T_T

Skip time...

Hampir semua member sudah bermanja-manja ria dengan leader mereka. Tapi kangin hanya membalas dengan mata yang melotot juga wajah yang merah padam. "aaiisshh! Aku capek! Umma dan appa tak mau baikan!" ucap ryewook dengan teriakan yang cukup kencang. Untung sang appa dan umma sedang pergi. Tapi mereka pergi sendiri-sendiri. "iyaa lama-lama aku bosen begini terus!" timpal donghae sambil menyamankan posisinya disebelah eunhyuk. "hey, jangan menyerah dulu. Kita masih punya 'senjata pamungkas'" ucap heechul pada dongsaeng-dongsaengnya. "apa hyung?" tanya kibum penasaran. Semua yang tau maksud heechul pun menolehkan kepala mereka pada sesosok maknae tengil nan evil *ditonjok sparkyu* itu. Yang ditatap hanya mendecak kecil dan segera membuka suara. "tenang saja hyungdeul. Aku punya cara bagus. Dan aku yakin appa akan langsung berbaikan dengan umma. Yaahh walau efek sampingnya aku pasti diomelin. Tapi tak apa. Yang penting mereka berbaikan." Ucap kyuhyun bijak. Hyungdeulnya menatap kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca *lebaayy*. Mereka terharu sang maknae bisa juga seperti itu. "GOMAWO EVIL MAGNAE!" ucap seluruh member. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lalu segera menyiapkan misinya.

TBC

Mianhae chapter yg ini pendek. Maaf jg klo ada TYPO and segala macam kesalahan… maakasiihh bgt yang udah review di chap 1. :)

Review please


	4. Chapter 4

Curahan Author + Minta Saran ^^

Chigudeul, gimana buat chapter selanjutnya? Aku dah bikin sih, Cuma aku mau pindah ke rated M -_-

Makasih juga yang udah review and dijadiin Favorite^^ seneng banget deh dapet review dari kalian..

Kalau ada yang mau Req FF kalian boleh PM aku kok aku seneng2 aja.

Nah kembali ke topic….

Intinya aku Cuma mau nanya, boleh kan aku pindah ke Rated M? soalnya fic ni emang aku buat pendek. Belum bisa buat ff yang panjang-panjang…

Gomawoyo!^^

Hee


	5. Chapter 5

Appa cemburu, oeh?

Disclaimer: Sj milik Tuhan, SME, dan orang tuanya. Para seme milik para uke dan para uke milik para seme. Kecuali Siwon oppa milikku! #plakk

Pairing cast: Kangteuk, All Couple Super junior.

Rated: T-M (?)

Summary: appa dari super junior masih marah pada 'istri' nya karena sedikit masalah. Melihat anak2nya yaitu member Sj bermanja-manja ria pada umma mereka, sang appa cemburu dan ... BACA AJA DEH! *capslock jebol*

Warning!: YAOI, Boys love. Gaje. Typo (s). Humor gagal. NC

a/n: hai-hai! Ni ff yaoi pertamaku, jg ff ini terinspirasi dari banyak ff. Dan bukan berarti aku PLAGIAT ya! Karena aku anti bgt yg namanya PLAGIAT. Oh ya disini anggap aja semua anggota suju dah wamil ya! Selamat membaca!

Makasih yg udah Review! Lanjut yaahh!

5. Kyuhyun!

Sang leader pulang. Tampak sang maknae tersenyum penuh misterius. Leeteuk terlihat kecapean karena jadwal mc nya yang lumayan padat hari ini. Setelah leeteuk masuk kamar, kangin datang dari pintu masuk langsung menuju dapur. Kyuhyun memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk pergi ke kamar leeteuk. "leeteuk hyung..." panggil kyuhyun pada sang hyung tertuanya. "nee kyuhyun, ada apa ?" tanya leeteuk sambil mendekati kyuhyun dan menyuruhnya masuk. "aku punya dvd baru, tapi aku tak ada teman nonton. Mau ya hyung temenin aku nonton disini?" pinta kyuhyun dengan senjata 'wajah unyu-unyu' miliknya. Leeteuk pun mengangguk. "tapi hyung janji gak ninggalin kyunnie waktu nonton apapun alasannya ya hyung~?" okey, sekarang sang magnae benar-benar membuat leeteuk bingung dan hanya bisa mengangguk. Lalu kyuhyun menutup pintu kamar kangteuk, dan segera menyalakan dvd yang ditunjukannya. Leeteuk masih bingung, film apa yang akan ditontonnya. Tak berapa lama leeteuk terkaget karena yang ditontonnya bersama kyuhyun adalah film YAOI! Dan NC PULA! LEMON! Oohh leeteuk sudah merinding menyebutkan itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum evil. Dan pasti leeteuk akan terus menonton karena jika tidak akan terjadi suatu debat antara angel dengan evil.

"aahh~! oouuhh~ NYAAHH...~! TERUUUSSHH~~..."

"oouuhh... you're.. ssoo.. tight~ hyuuuunnngg~"

"nyyaahhh! Terus~... dsitu... nikmat~..."

Hanya suara erangan yang terdengar dikamar kangteuk. Leeteuk mulai ereksi dan merasakan sempit pada celananya. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, suara 2 orang itu mirip suara leeteuk dan kyuhyun! Tapi apa hal itu dipikirkan leeteuk yang sudah mulai horny? Sang maknae masih terus setia memandangi layar tv. Tanpa sadar, seseorang dibalik pintu mendengar suara-suara aneh tsb.

Kangin pov...

Haah~... lelah sekali. Padahal Cuma mau mencari udara segar. Soalnya tadi penyamaranku sudah diketahui. Aaahh sudahlah. Aku haus, ingin minum minuman dingin langsung dari kulkas. Aku melewati sang maknae evil yang sedang menonton tv. Aku langsung kedapur, membuka kulkas dan langsung meneguk botol air minum yang sudah kuambil. Aaaahh! Segarnya! Aku segera pergi ke ruang tengah. Hei? Namja evil itu menghilang. Ya sudah aku ke kamar saja menenangkan diriku yang masih kalut akan masalahku dengan teuki ku. Tiba-tiba didepan pintu aku mendengar suara...

"aahh~! oouuhh~ NYAAHH...~! TERUUUSSHH~~..."

"oouuhh... you're.. ssoo.. tight~ hyuuuunnngg~"

"nyyaahhh! Terus~... dsitu... nikmat~..."

GLEKK!

Aku menelan saliva ku dengan susah payah. Suara desahan itu. Mirip leeteuk hyung! Dan yang satunya lagi mirip suara Kyuhyun! Tak salah lagi mereka pasti melakukannya.

"CCUUUKKUUPP!"

Kangin pov end...

Authir pov..

"CCUUUKKUUPP!"

Terdengar teriakan kencang dari sang Racoon. "apa yang kau lakukan pada Angel ku Evil!?" tanya kangin langsung menarik leeteuk dari dekat kyuhyun. Sebenarnya mereka Cuma duduk biasa. Cuma kyuhyun kepalanya berada di dada leeteuk. Saat kangin berteriak, kyuhyun langsung bangun dan merasakan bahwa misinya akan berhasil. "aku tidak ngapa-ngapain appa, sungguh!" ucap kyuhyun meyakinkan. "sekarang kau keluar dulu dari kamarku! Keluar!" ucap kangin. Lalu kyuhyun pun langsung ngibrit (?) ke pelukan istrinya dikamarnya sambil menuntaskan suatu hal yg penting... -_-

Setelah itu, kangin langsung mengunci pintu kamar Kangteuk. Kangin mendorong leeteuk hingga punggung leeteuk menempel pada dinding. "kanginnie... mau apa?" ucap leeteuk datar. Padahal didalam haatinya, ia merasa takut pada kangin. "huuufftt~" kangin menghela nafas. "aku capek hyung." Ucap kangin lirih. "maksudmu?" tanya leeteuk. "aku capek, menahan diri terus. Aku tak bisa terlalu dekat denganmu. Aku tak bisa bermanja-manja denganmu seperti yang lainnya. Aku CAPEK!" ucap kangin kencang. Leeteuk yang mendengar hanya bisa merinding ketakutan. Biasanya kalau kangin sampai marah begini, ia pasti melakukan suatu kesalahan yang amat berat. "ada apa kangin-ah?" tanya leeteuk. Tapi ia tak berani menatap suaminya langsung. Kangin menangkupkan tangannya ke wajah leeteuk. Agar ia bisa melihat wajah namja cantik yang telah menjadi istrinya 1 tahun yang lalu. "mianhae hyung..." ucap kangin lirih. Leeteuk hanya membalas kata-kata itu dengan senyuman. "mianhae hyung.. jika selama ini aku sudah kasar sama hyung. Aku sudah mengacuhkan hyung. Mianhae jeongmal mianhae..." ucap kangin penuh penyesalan. "gwaenchana kangin-ah. Aku mengerti. Kalau aku jadi kau memang seharusnya aku cemburu.." ujar leeteuk sambil memaksakan tawa renyah miliknya. Beberapa detik kedua diantara mereka tak ada yang bicara. Sampai akhirnya kangin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah leeteuk. Mereka dapat saling merasakan hembusan nafas pasangannya masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya kedua bibir mereka menempel. Ciuman yang penuh cinta, bukan nafsu. Mereka sangat menikmati ciuman itu. Karena telah lama mereka tak merasakan bibir pasangan mereka itu. Leeteuk mulai mengalungkan tangannya pada leher kangin, agar ciuman mereka lebih dalam. Kangin mulai mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping leeteuk. Mereka saling melumat bibir pasangan mereka.

**WARNING!: NC START!**

Makin lama ciuman cinta itu berubah jadi ciuman panas. Mereka saling mendominasi ciuman panas tersebut. Tapi pasti kita tahu, yang akan menang adalah kangin. Kangin mulai menjilat bibir bawah leeteuk. Meminta akses untuk memasuki goa hangat milik leeteuk. Leeteuk yang mengerti langsung membuka mulutnya. Kangin tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Ia langsung memasukkan lidahnya pada goa hangat leeteuk, dan memulai kegiatannya. Menyapa goa hangat istrinya, mengabsen deretan giginya, dan mulai mengajak lidah leeteuk beradu.

"eeuuunnggghh..." desah leeteuk karena permainan yang dilakukan kangin. Kangin yang mendengar suara desahan itu tambah bersemangat mengerjai goa hangat milik leeteuk. Dia semakin bernafsu tak kala leeteuk memainkan rambutnya. Karena pasokan oksigen mereka habis, mereka melepaskan ciuman itu dengan terpaksa. Leeteuk mengangkat kepalanya mencari oksigen. Kangin langsung menyambar leher leeteuk. "aarrgghh..." erang leeteuk saat kangin mulai menggigit, mengemut, dan menjilat leher dan bahu leeteuk. Posisi mereka yang berdiri membuat kaki leeteuk lemas. Tahu istrinya lemas, kangin membawa leeteuk ke ranjang mereka. Kangin mulai melancarkan aksinya. Ia masih menggigit dan menjilat bekas gigitannya. Bekas tersebut berubah menjadi warna merah keunguan. Tak tinggal diam tangan jahil kangin mulai membuka satu persatu kancing baju pijama yang leeteuk kenakan (sejak kapan leeteuk pakai piyama? *abaikan). Tak mau kalah dengan kangin, leeteuk pun membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja kangin. Hingga akhirnya mereka topless. Kangin menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba kering karena melihat leeteuk. 'Baru topless saja sudah seksi apa lagi kalau...' pikir kangin. "ada apa yeobo?" tanya leeteuk. Ia merasa kangin terlalu lama. Ia ingin segera marasakan mulut kangin mengecupi wajahnya juga tubuhnya. Kangin tersadar dari lamunan pervertnya. "kau sexy yeobo~" bisik kangin pada telinga leeteuk dengan suara seduktif. "kangin aahh... jangan...mengoddaahh..." desah leeteuk saat kangin menjilati telinganya. "kau tak sabar oeh? Memangnya kau mau apa teuki chagi?" tanya kangin yang sangat ingin mendengar istrinya memohon. "kangin-ah... kau sudah tau kan?" ucap leeteuk memelas. "memangnya apa?" tanya kangin (pura-pura) tak mengerti. Leeteuk yang sudah sebal pun menjawab. "kanginnie~ mari kita bercinta~" bisik leeteuk tepat di telinga kangin lalu menjilati telinga tersebut secara seduktif. Kangin mulai bertambah horny karena jilatan tadi. "as your wish chagii~" kangin mulai membuka celana leeteuk, hingga keadaan leeteuk sekarang naked. Kangin memandang lapar tubuh yang terpampang jelas dihadapannya saat ini. Walau sudah menikah, dan sudah berkali-kali melihatnya, kangin tak pernah bosan dengan tubuh leeteuk yang makin hari makin seksi saja. "yak! Racoon! Jangan menatapku selapar itu!" rancau leeteuk saat melihat kangin menatapnya dengan pandangan yang begitu 'lapar'. "hehehe kan sudah kubilang, kau sexy~" ujar kangin dengan nada seduktif. Yang dirayu pun hanya diam dengan wajah memanas. "chagiya... kita mulai lagi yah..." ucap kangin sambil mencium leeteuk lagi. Setelah itu, kangin langsung memberi tanda kissmark lagi pada leher & dada leeteuk. Leeteuk hanya bisa mendesah. Kangin mulai bermain pada 2 titik kecoklatan didada leeteuk yang sudah menegang. Kangin menghisap, mengemut dan menjilat nipple kanan leeteuk, sedangkan nipple kiri leeteuk dimanjakan oleh tangan kangin. "eeuungghh...aahh...ummhh..." desah leeteuk.

Kegiatan itu terus berjalan. Kangin terus mengerjai tubuh leeteuk. Dengan ciuman bibir, memberi kissmark, memanjakan nipple sudah dilakukan kangin. Dan leeteuk hanya mendesah nikmat dengan apa yang dilakukan suaminya. Leeteuk mulai meraba bagian bawah kangin. "chagiyaahh... kauuhh... curaanngghhh.. aahhh" ucap leeteuk sambil mendesah karena bibir kangin mulai bermain di perutnya. "hhmmm.. chagiya ku mulai nakal oeh?" ucap kangin pada leeteuk. "oh ayolah kangin~ boleh ne?" ujar leeteuk. Tanpa menunggu jawaban kangin, leeteuk langsung menarik celana kangin beserta bokser and CD nya. Setelah terbuka, terlihat junior kangin yang sudah sangat menegang mengacung ke arah junior leeteuk. "kang.. kangin,,, juniormu,,, kenapa bertambah be.. besar?" tanya leeteuk tergagap karena junior kangin yang bertambah besar sejak terakhir ia bercinta dengan kangin. "untuk memuaskanmu chagii~" ucap kangin seduktif. Leeteuk hanya bisa menelan saliva nya dengan amat susah. Kangin mulai memposisikan mulutnya di depan junior leeteuk. Kangin mulai menjilati ujung junior leeteuk yang mulai mengeluarkan precum. "kang... aahhh.. cepatthh... masukkhh.. uhh" ucap leeteuk sambil mendesah. Tetapi kangin masih saja ingin menggoda leeteuk. "aiisshh... yeobo! Kuh... mohoonnhhh" ucap leeteuk susah payah. Setelah mendengar kalimat itu, kangin langsung memasukkan junior leeteuk ke dalam mulutnya. Basah, lembab. Itulah yang dirasakan junior leeteuk yang berada dalam mulut kangin. "eeuunngghh...aahhh...ummmhh... oohhh... nyaahhh..." desah leeteuk saat kangin mulai memaju-mundurkan kepalanya, sehingga junior leeteuk keluar masuk dari mulut sang racoon. "uummhh... kang-... in... akkuuhhh" ucap leeteuk saat dirasakan perutnya memanas karena akan mencapai klimaksnya. Kangin mulai mempercepat gerakannya tak kala junior leeteuk berkedut keras.

CROOOT CRROOTTT

Essen leeteuk keluar kedalam mulut kangin. Kangin tak merasa jijik langsung menelan essen tersebut. "mashita..." ucap kangin setelah menghabiskan essen leeteuk. Lalu kangin langsung menyambar bibir leeteuk dan dimulai lagi ciuman panjangnya...

"yeobo, ke permainan inti yah?" tanya kangin pada istrinya. Leeteuk hanya mengangguk pasrah. Kangin mulai memposisikan junior tegangnya pada 'sarang' milik istrinya. Dan..

"AARRRRGGGGTTTT...! APPOYO KANGIN,,, APPOO!" teriak leeteuk. Biasanya dalam bercinta, leeteuk tak pernah berteriak seperti itu. Kangin yang kaget langsung mencium leeteuk lembut. Ciuman lembut itu sedikit menenangkan leeteuk. "eeuumm..yeobo..bergeraklah.." ucap leeteuk. Kangin menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan pelan. "uugghh...eeuunnggghh...aahh" desah leeteuk merasa nikmat. Kangin mulai mempercepat gerakannya."aahh kangin... fassssterrrr..uugghh...oohh.." ucap leeteuk dengan susah payah. "uuhh. Oouuhh.. hyungg... semppiitthh.." desah kangin. Beberapa menit hanya terdengar desahan di kamar itu. "kaang..kang..iinn akuuhh mau.." ujar leeteuk saat merasakan perutnya mulai bergejolak karena akan ada yang akan keluar dari juniornya. "uuhh together...hyunnghhh" ucap kangin.

"Teeuukkkkiiiieeeeehhh!"

"Raaccoonhhhhnniieehhh!"

CRROOTT CRROOOOTT CCRROOTT

Keduanya mengeluarkan cairan cintanya bersama. Leeteuk mengeluarkan di luar sedangkan kangin mengeluarkannya di dalam tubuh leeteuk. "hhhoosshh...hoosshh" mereka kecapekan setelah melakukan kegiatannya itu. "gomawo hyung..." ucap kangin sambil mengecup puncak kepala keeteuk. Akhirnya mereka tertidur lelap.

Disisi lain...

"hihihihi" di luar pintu, 10 orang namja sedang menguping kegiatan yang dilakukan Kangteuk couple. "akhirnya..." ucap si enternal magnae sambil berlalu ke ruang tengah. "yap! Akhirnya mereka baikan juga" ucap heechul. "saatnya kita bilang..." "MISSION COMPLATE!" ucap mereka saling bersorak. "ssstttt jangan berisik! Ntar mereka bangun!" ucap kibum. "tp kayaknya para seme harus menyelesaikan sesuatu deh." Ucap siwon sambil melirik uke nya. "iya betul kata simba..." timpal donghae sambil melirik lapar uke nya.'GLUUPP' para uke menelan ludah mereka susah payah. "aku ke kamar.." ucap shindong sambil berlalu ke kamarnya. "aku mau telepon hannie dulu. Mau bilang masalah mereka udah selesai" ujar heechul murung sambil berlalu. 'hannie! Aku kangen..!' batin heechul. Setelah melihat 2 mahkluk #plaak tersebut pergi, para seme menggendong bridal style uke mereka. "YAAKK! TURUNKAN!" ucap para uke bersamaan. Para seme menggendong mereka ke kamar. Yaahh mereka mau melakukan kegiatan yang sama dengan appa dan umma mereka. -_-"

Esok hari...

06.15 KST. Di dorm SJ masih terdengar dengkuran halus sampai dengkuran kasar(?). "uuugghhh" desah leeteuk terbangun dari tidurnya. "aawwhhh" erang leeteuk karena merasakan sakit di bagian bawahnya. 'untung Cuma 1 rondee...' gumam leeteuk dalam hati. 'sepertinya kangin agak capek. Biasanya aku yang capek' batin leeteuk sambil menatap wajah kangin yang kelihatan capek. "eeuughh" kangin mengerang. Leeteuk yang kasihan melihat suaminya mengerang, langsung merebahkan diri lagi dan mulai memanjakan kangin agar ia tak terbangun. "mmmmhhh" kangin merasa nyaman saat leeteuk mengelus surai rambut halusnya. Rambutnya agak lengket karena berkeringat tadi malam. "tidurlah lagi yeobo... kau kelihatan capek.." gumam leeteuk pelan. Leeteuk terus mengelus rambut kangin. 'aku mandi dulu ah.. abis itu bikin sarapan bantu-bantu ryewook.' Batin leeteuk dan langsung menuju kamar mandi dengan langkah pelan. Lalu leeteuk mulai mandi dengan air hangat. Tubuhnya tak lagi lengket karena sperma kering. Selesai mandi, leeteuk langsung mengganti baju dengan kaos putih dan celana santai selutut warna cokelat. Lalu langsung melesat ke dapur. Di dapur ia sudah melihat Ryewook dan Sungmin. "hai, umma!" sapa ryewook & sungmin pada leeteuk. "hai, kalian masak apa?" tanya leeteuk. "mau masak bubur saja buat sarapan umma." Kata ryewook dengan riang. "hhhh, sampai kapan kalian akan memanggilku umma terus? Aku gak suka! Kelihatan seperti yeoja tau!" bantah leeteuk. "aahh hyung.. gak papa yah. Enak aja manggil hyung kayak gitu." Ucap sungmin sambil mencuci beras. "aahh terserah. Seme kalian masih tidur?" tanya leeteuk lagi. "ne, mereka masih ingin tidur. Yang lain nanti saja dibanguninnya." Ucap ryewook sambil mengambil bahan-bahan untuk masak. "aku bantu yah" ucap leeteuk sambil membantu ryewook.

Sarapan sudah selesai dimasak. Saatnya membangunkan member lain. Leeteuk bertugas membangunkan member. Terlihat Siwon, Kibum, Shindong dan Yesung sudah di ruang tengah dengan keadaan segar. "eehh hyung" ucap siwon menengok sebentar ke leeteuk lalu meneruskan acara membacanya dengan ditemani kopi espresso miliknya. "ne" jawab leeteuk langsung berlalu ke kamar member SJ. Setelah semua bangun, terkecuali kangin. "Appa mana?" tanya Ryewook. "masih tidur. Biar saja. Dia masih ngantuk" jawab leeteuk. Akhirnya mereka makan setelah dipandu berdoa oleh Siwon. Selesai makan, para seme menaruh piring kotor ke wastafel. Sedanngkan ukenya mencuci piring mereka sendiri dan suami mereka. Kecuali shindong dan heechul yang mencuci piring mereka sendiri. Setelah itu, mereka langsung menuju ruang tengah untuk menonton tv bersama. Karena hari ini mereka free, jadi mereka bisa istirahat. Leeteuk menuju kamarnya untuk melihat kangin sudah bangun atau belum. Ternyata kangin masih tidur. "hhaaahhhhhh~" terdengar helaan nafas leeteuk. "kangin-ah.. iroenia! Palli! Yang lain sudah sarapan tau!" ucap leeteuk sambil menepuk-nepuk lengan namja kekar tersebut. "aaiishh.. hyuungg~ aku masih mau tidur.. temenin yah~?" pinta kangin dengan mata terpejam. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, kangin langsung memeluk leeteuk dan membawa leeteuk ikut tiduran di kasur. "iishh! Kangin! Aku gak mau!" ujar leeteuk sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan suaminya. Namun, karena kangin kuat, leeteuk tak bisa melakukan apa2. Akhirnya mereka berbaikan juga yah...

FIN

Akkhh~ akhirnya selesai juga FF Yaoi pertamaku sekaligus NC nya! Kyang kyang~ padahal saya jg masih kecil lho! Maaf ya klo ada kesalahan di ff ini! FF ni juga sengaja aku bikin pendek-pendek perchapter nya. Maklum… ide belum kekumpul ._.v


End file.
